Fight to Live, Fight to Die
by bitter-sweet33
Summary: In the 1980's southern Konoha is ruled by gangs. When Uchiha Sasuke is chosen as gang leader for the west side everything starts to change. Soon everyone is tangled in a web of lies and deceit. But when your in a gang your story never has a happy ending.
1. A Story from Long Ago

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think!!! Plzzz!!! I accept flames. Okay on with the story!!!**

A Story from Long Ago

The wind was gentle that day, the sun hidden by a thick veil of clouds. The perfect day thought Uzamaki Naruto.

Today his old bones didn't ache and he felt more alive than he had in years. Then why was his heart heavy? Why did he feel like something was wrong?

Naruto almost had a memory but as fast as it came it was gone. A fading picture in his mind.

The cool,whispering breeze felt familiar to Naruto's skin like an old friend. The smell of seawater almost brought the memory back but again it faded away.

There was always that two year period of time Naruto couldn't remember. Something important happened then, Naruto knew it but he didn,t know what.

Naruto stared out to the rolling waves, _The waves may come and go but they never dissapear. _Someone very wise once told him that.

But who? The voice echoed in his head before dissappearing to without leaving a trace.

Suddenly Naruto was jolted out of his memories by a small tug on his pants. He looked down into a pair of soulful blue eyes welling up with tears.

"G-Grandpa" a soft voice hiccuped "Yakuzo's making fun of my hair!"

The small pink-haired girl looked up at Naruto wth a tear-stained face.Everytime he looked at little Tsukiko he was reminded of another certain pink cherry blossom and sometimes it was to much to bear so he had to look away.

"There, there my little angel. Everything's going to be okay."

Naruto reached down and pulled the small girl into his lap hugging her close "Don't listen to him, you have beautiful hair just like your grandma."

The little girl brightened at this and snuggled closer to him. "Tell me a story Grandpa!" she whispered into his jacket.

Those five words brought everything back to Naruto. He remembered now, he could see every knife glinting in the sun. The screams and tears were all back. He remembered the before and after.

It was almost to much for Naruto to take. He had to put a hand on the cool sand to steady himself.

Suddenly Naruto knew what he must do. He had to tell this story, _his story_. So it would not be forgotten.

"Yes, I will." Naruto whispered back into her pink locks. "This is a story about me, my friends, my foes but most importantly about my best friend, my leader. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Are you ready now? Here is a story from long ago."

**A/N soo guys what do you think? Yea so that means that pretty much the whole story is a flashback. plzz review mee! I'll try to update soon check the status by goin to my profile p**

**Lots-o-love**

**Bitter-sweet33**


	2. Winds of Change

**Okay guys chapter 2!!!!! crowd goes wild o plzz don't forget to review me it makes me happy and feel free to give my new ideas cuz im kinda making this up as I go. I write like a pyscopath and you'll never guess what can happen next. Actually I can't either! remember reviews are love oh yea and there is gonna be cursing c'mon ppl there in gang! **

**Disclaimer: okay here goes I don't own Naruto so plz don't sue **

**Info:**

Sasuke Uchiha: age:17

Naruto Uzumaki: age:17

Sakura Haruno:age:17

Ino Yamanaka:age:17

Shikamaru Nara:age:17

Chouji Akamichi:age:17

Hinata Hyuga:age:17

Kiba Inuzuka:age:17

Shino Aburame:age:17

Tenten:age:18

Neji Hyuga:age:18

Lee Rock:age:18

Gaara Subaku:age:17

Temari Subaku:age:18

Kankuro Subaku:age:19

Prolouge

_Back many, many years ago in southern Konaha were groups of people, no groups of children. For that is what they were,just children. Not regular children though. They have all been hurt in some way, there hearts bent, broken, their trust has been betrayed by thoughs they love the most. With no where to go and no one to care for them they started to band together. At first it was just two children that decided to stick together, to care for each other. Then slowly more and more children started to join them. No it was not that they did not have homes. They did ,oh they did. But home was like hell. Soon all the children in southern Konoha banded together, yes all the children. Southern Konoha was the slums, you didn't live there unless you were desperate. That was how things were for a time. Until children started fighting their own kind. There own friends and protectors. That's when the group split into two. West and East. Both evenly matched in strength, ability and in the sorrow that heavyed their hearts. In time members started leaving, scattering. That was when the true gangs were formed. Each now had a leader and little by little the unspoken rules and aggreements were laid down. The foundation of their society. That was there way of life…_

**Fight to Live Fight to Die**

Winds of Change

The blustery northern winds blew through the dust coated streets of southern Konoha

carrying with it a putrid smell and an assortment of filth and garbage that half dragged half flew arcross the roads and dark alleyways making a horrible scraping sound.

A raven-haired boy turned up the coller of his blue jacket and hugged it close to him.

This jacket had a story, a history, a long and painful one as did the boy.

_Flashback_

"_Hey aniki, come here I got a present for you."_

_The little raven-haired boys onyx eyes lit up with delight,"I'm coming!"he yelped with glee._

_The small boy of six skipped happily to the living room, when he walked in he saw his older brother, his idol, his rival_

_The older version of the small boy sat neatly on a small tatami mat waiting patiently, his eyes ever watching. _

_That's what what the boy disliked most about his brother, his eyes. They were the same color as his but yet so different. They were blank beneath his thick black lashes, always emontionless, alone, like a black hole. If you stared too long you would fall into them and be trapped there unable to pull away_

_Hs small onyx eyes shifted to the floor, he was able to strare at them for long with out getting a notting feeling in his gut and sweaty palms._

"_Well, don't look at the floor all day or you'll never get your present! A Uchiha never looks down."_

"_Yes, otouto!" the young Uchiha replied squaring his shoulders and lifting his head. He was a true Uchiha! He was!_

_Suddenly arguing could be heard in the courtyard, the fight of words seemed to be escalating fast!_

"_Here's your present." The older Uchiha said impatiently tossing a bundle wrapped in brown paper at the small boy._

_Then he quickly got up and stalked into the courtyard leaving a small boy alone with his disapointment_

_The small raven head bobbed down and then back up as he retrieved the pacakge from the floor_

_He slowly untied the string and meticulously unwrapped the large bundle. He first saw a small hint of white which grew to reveal a navy blue zip-jacket with the Uchiha fan on the back. _

_He pulled the jacket over his small spikey head to discover that the jacket was 4 sizes too big and reached to his ankles._

_But that didn't matter, his otouto had lost interest in him already._

_It was a wonder he took so long_

_End Flashback_

"Hey sasuke-teme you gonna stand there all day like a pussy!?" Sasuke felt a tug on his now snug jacket and wheeled aroun to come face to face with a certain blonde-haired knucklehead.

"Come on asshole or we'll have to wait forever to have a turn at pool at Ichiraku's." Ichiraku's was the hang-out place for Kakashi's gang. Ichiraku tried to kick them out once but some memebers of the gang taught him a good lesson. Once a place was marked as a hang-out that was that and there was nothing anyone could do about it..

"Fuck you." mumbled Sasuke fake punching Naruto in the cough balls cough and followed him down the alleyway.

When the arrived at Ichiraku's the wind was no better, possibly even worse much like Sasuke's thoughts, a mess of painful memories and anxious thoughts of the future. He didn't like to think of the future much. It was easier,less painful to think about now.

They pushed through the old wooden 1800's saloon doors and into a haze of smoke and dim lights.

Ichiraku's was a small old fashioned saloon like pub, with small hanging lamps and multiple booths and the main attraction. The pool table! Maybe the most expensive thing in the whole pub.

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the pub, the racous laughter and reapeated sounds of the pool cues all ceased. Everyone turned to stare at the to late-comers.

All eyes seemed to be on Sasuke, watching, waiting. Sasuke started getting nervous, what was wrong? Usually he was never looked at twice when he came in.

Naruto started fiddling with his thumbs, scanning the room uncomfortably

Then Neji Hyuga,a strong fighter, an important part of the gang, a take shit from nobody kind of guy stepped back.

He took one large step back and bowed his head ever so slightly placing his hand on his waist. The sign of recongnition, of loyalty. He has just pledged his fealty to the Sasuke by bowing his head and placing his hand on his weapon.

Then many boots could be heard stomping as the entire room, the entire gang did the same, placing their hand in various places where their weapon was located.

A good gang member always carried a weapon.

Sasuke could hardly believe this, he was the new leader of this gang, _his gang_

A middle aisle was cleared for him and when he looked back at Naruto he had also taken a step back and placed his hand on on his shoulder. Naruto nodded at Sasuke, _go on _his eyes said.

Sasuke nodded back then turned on his heel and wealked with his head high. He looked to the left and right of him and saw each of his fellow gang memebers. Sakura, smiling up at him, Neji held a straight face but his eyes showed respect, Hinata with her head down low, Kiba, grinning from ear to ear and Naruto, his best friend encouraging him on.

At the end of the aisle stood Kakashi. Arms crossed over hs chest, his one good eye penetrated Sasuke, mocking Sasuke_ so you think you can take my place_, suddenly Sasuke's knees felt weak.

_He couldn't do this. Kakashi was smarter and more powerful than Sasuke, he took Sasuke in and gave him a home. A place he belonged._

Kakashi's gaze intensified as he uncrossed his arms and all Sasuke wanted to do was crawl into a hole but then Itachi's words came back to him "_A true Uchiha never looks down" _

His brother betrayed the family and killed his parents and didn't bother killing Sasuke because he was too weak. _No,I am a true Uchiha! I'm not weak!_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thrust out his chin, glaring back at Kakashi. After what seemed like hours Kakashi's gaze wavered and he broke the glare by stepping back and showing submission.

His shoulders sagged with defeat. Like a good gang member he would abandon the gang and leave the city. Once you were degraded it was only right to do so. Ones who didn't were labeled as "pussies" they had no pride and if you didn't have any pride you were as good as nothing.

The room was dead silent for a moment then erupted in cheers. They crowded around Sasuke yelling well wishings like "Lucky motherfucker and so on"

Sasuke was never a big celebrater but even he couldn't but feel a warm joy seeping into his limbs. He was someone now. No, not just someone but the leader of the west side gang!

Sasuke turned his back just in time to see Kakashi slipping out the doors and into the night. His good mood quickly evaporated and Sasuke felt the claws of guilt sinking themselves into his gut.

"Kakashi wait!" yelled Sasuke above the cheers and squeezed through the crowd and out the door.

"K-Ka-Kakashi." Stuttered Sasuke suddenly at a loss for words.He had so much he wanted to say in his head but it was as if he's tongue was tied in a knot …actually make that a double knot.

Kakashi just looked at Sasuke. Hs eyes were full of anger and hate. _How could you do this to me, I brought you up, gave you a home. _they said

All of sudden Kakashi took a step closer to Sasuke. _Oh god he's gonna kill me. _Sasuke felt the cold metallic taste of fear creeping into his mouth and swallowed hard.

Then Kakashi froze, he looked hesitant, as if fighting a battle in his mind. _To kill Sasuke or to let him live. _After many more agonizing seconds Kaskashi took a grudging step back.

That's how things in gangs worked, if you were the toughest you're the leader. There's no contract, no ceremony, its an unspoken agreement, the members chose and they chose Sasuke.

With that Kakashi left running in to the night.

The raven-haired boy just stood in stunned silence hugging hs jacket close to him, swaying back and forth lightly.

Crude jokes and laughter could be heard from inside Ichiraku's. _No doubt still celebrating. _Thought Sasuke.

He didn't feel like celebrating anymore. In fact he felt exhausted, he started to head home walking slowly.

Then Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and wheeled around to see Neji approaching just as another gust of wind almost knocked both of them off their feet.

The silver-eyed boy approached Sasuke and looked at him long and hard, then looked off in to the distance at the starless ink sky.

"The winds of change" said Neji "Everything's gonna change now."

**A/N So what do u think? Huh? Plzz review I need ideas! Oo nd im in china rite now so it might take me awhile to update **

**Lots-o-love**

**Bitter-sweet33**


	3. Spinning the Web

**Hey guys chapter 3!!!AHH!!! wow ths is moving fast, okay I know I'm updating pretty fast but don't get usd to it, this is only because I'm in China and bored to freakin death! I'm learning latin dancing (sexy ;-) so im pretty busy lol. Anyway as always review!**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea why im typing this again, I don't't own Naruto!**

Spinning the Web

The cloaked figure sat on the low brick wall motionless, waiting for his target to appear. Shrouded in shadows and wearing all black he could have easily passed as a tree or shadow in the dark night. No one would of looked twice at the figure hunched low against the ink sky.

He was starting to feel the cold seeping into his boots and the wind was like whips, merciless to his face.

But he still sat there, unmoving, like a predator watching its prey. Waiting for the moment that would bring this game of deciet to an end. But in fact it was only the beginning. For months now he had been patiently spinning the web, tugging each of his strings carefully, making sure everything was going his way.

Soon, tonight in fact, his web would finally be complete and the real fun could begin.

_Any minute now his task would be complete. _Another bout of wind whipped his face leaving a stinging sensation on his cheeks, he gingerly placed a gloved hand on them, sheltering them from further abuse. They were already raw from his torturers and he was helpless to stop it.

For a second he almost thought about leaving, going home but then he remembered his purpose here. _Its all gonna to be worth it in the end. _He whispered underneath his breath as if to reassure himself.

Suddenly a pang of doubt shot through his heart sending fearful shivers up his spine. _What if things go wrong? What if his plan won't work?...NO! That can't happen._ He had spent many sleepless nights formulating this genius work of art. He went over it again and again in his head. Thought of every way this plan could not work and blocked them off.

Now there was no possiblilty that things could not work out. None at all

He had become his own worst enemy in those long nights. Constantly trying to outdo himself. _There is no possible way, I will get what I want in the end,I will._ Then he let his mind wander, fantasizing about the horrible conclusion that his plan would bring, horrible to them, but to me….the greatest moment of my life, his lips slowly spread into a long wide grin, his eyes sparkling with hatred.

He then heard the creak of hinges being pushed open and glanced up and to his left to see a figure stumbling through those old wooden doors. For a second the doors opened revealing the boiosterous scene inside the small pub, just as fast the door swung open it closed, shutting away their world of carelessness.

For a second envy stabbed at his heart, how he longed for the carefree life thay had. No rules, no woes, all they had to worry about was who they were going jump next.

He was lost in his thoughts for moments

But quickly he returned to his senses and faced the task at hand. His target was here, The blonde-haired boy, he was the prefect target. He had a reason to hate a certain someone _if provoked._

The time was now, it was time to complete the web. The web that caught everyone in its sticky chains, the web that would be their downfall………….

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd without much avail, he finally made his way through the wooden doors and into the cool October night. The howling winds strange enough felt refreshing to his skin.

I guess it would if you have been stuck in a room full of sweating, drunk, high, half-naked bodies for 3 hours. Naruto almost laughed to himself.

_I bet those assholes didn't even notice the guest of honor, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke leave. _But of course Naruto noticed. He left with Sakura. That thought made Naruto's fists quake with anger and his heart wrench with envy.

See, they could never be real best friends. They both loved the same girl. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke always insisted that he had no feelings for Sakura whatsoever. But that didn't matter because Sakura was all over him all the time, and acted like Naruto didn't even exist.

Especially tonight. Naruto though back to a few hours early, she was practically stripping for him. Swaying her hips side to side and whispering things into his ear.

The thought turned Naruto on a little, but when he remembered the lust in Sasuke's eyes. His mood quicky turned sour. The left faster than Kiba could chug a beer, and that was pretty fast

"Hmph, I don't see whats so good about him anyway." Naruto mumbled half to himself half to the wind.

Then he just looked at the ground, _Who was he kinding? Right, himself _Everyone respected the _Great Uchiha Sasuke. _Naruto was just his lacky. There were times when he had the crazy idea of fighting Sasuke, if he won he would take over the gang. But then common sense kicked in _yea like he was supposed to beat Sasuke._

Naruto sighed and suddenly his mind felt blurry and images started getting a bit fuzzy, like yarn had been sewn to their edges.

"Aww, fuckin beer" he probably shouldn't have had so many bottles, but he needed something to get his mind of Sakura and when your in a pub beer is only common sense. He leaned against a tree for support taking one deep breath at a time, inhaling deeply and letting it whoosh back out.

Before Naruto could comprehend what was happening, he felt a hand clasp around his mouth. The another arm snaked around his waist, catching hold of his hands faster than lightning.

Naruto's first thought was _panic,_Then he remembered that was the stupidest fucking idea ever. He was probably getting jumped by some little kid looking for money. Naruto might not be gang leader but he was not weak! He wrangled free his right arm and grabbed a hold of the figures left shoulder.

"Don't fucking mess with me!" cried Naruto as he flipped the figure over him freeing himself of the bonds. "I'm not in the mood!"

Naruto stood there panting and carefully observing the cloaked figure from the corner of his eye. He was wearing a long black cloak, that billowed in the wind. The cloak cast a shadow over the figures eyes, his face ws umcomprehenable

All that could be seen of this figures face was a the tip of the nose jutting out from the shelter of fabric. He dressed in all black and hadn't made a sound yet.

When the blonde saw the figure staggering slowly to a standing stance his hand flew to his to his shoulder searching for the lump that would be his knife. No lump! No knife!

Naruto's eyes widened with disbelief and utter shock. Then he felt hot air near the nape of his neck. He tried to wheel around but only succeed in twisting his arm. This time he was caught and couldn't escape.

"Hello, Naruto." A deep voice sounded. The voice trembled with authority and was that a seductive note he heard. _If this guy is gonna do what I think he is than I'm fuckin gonna rip off his cock! I am not getting raped!_

Naruto felt a hand crawling up his back like a spider. Its nails dragged across his neck leaving red trails in ts wake then suddenly grasped his chin. "You better leave me the hell alone!" Naruto attempted at a growl but it only came out as a squeak.

To his surprise the figure threw back its head and laughed, cackled actually, the sadistic laughter sent shivers up Naruto's spine. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you…._yet."_

The_ yet_ left a bad feeling in his stomache. "In fact I quite like you, I know what you want Naruto,……..oh yes, I do…… you want to be….. Uchiha Sasuke!." The figure breathed the last two words in a breathy whisper and Naruto tensed, he hit a soft spot, they were the truth. _Who the hell was this guy? _

The stranger felt this, "Yess that's the truth isn't it, he's got everyone you want, the girl, the respect, the gang and what do you have …….NOTHING!." Naruto could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Word for word he had captured Naruto's thoughts.

_No! Hes trying to break me down, I won't let him. _Naruto stood straighter and thrust out his chin._and who the hell is this guy really?_

"Awww, come on Naruto don't try to be brave, it's no use, you'll still have nothing in the end." Naruto could feel it's hot breath hitting his cool neck then turning to small droplets of water mingling with Naruto's own sweat. Soft lips pressed against Naruto's earlode and the back of a gloved hand carresed his cheek

Naruto turned his head away looking into the distance, he didn't want to hear this. But a strong hand forced his face back and the voice sounded in his ear again.

"But I see your potential Naruto, you could be the leader of this gang and have the girl of your dreams."

At these words despite his conscience Naruto's ears perked up and he turned his head slightly. The cloaked figure broke into a grin. "Yess you'd like that wouldn't you, to have everything you have ever wanted….and MORE!"

Naruto found himself nodding his head as if hyptnotized. The man chuckled. "There s a way but its not easy, to get what you want you must

Help me Kill Uchiha Sasuke!"

These last three words brought Naruto back to reality from his world of fantasy. "No fuckin way!" growled Naruto for real this time. "I'm tire of this fucking talk!" He struggled against his captor and twisted his upper body almost 90 degrees. Naruto pushed against the cloaked figures chest.

It was like pushing against a rock, hard and cold. Then kicking his legs up he struggled free landing sprawled a few feet away gasping for air.

"That's it, I guess I tried to be nice but obvioulsy that doesn't work with dipshits." Growled the shadowed man menacingly advancing towards Naruto step be step.

Naruto crawled further and further away scooting back on his behind before spring up and sprinting towards the woods. His heart was pounding with fear and a bit of …._dissapointment?_

Branches whipped across his body, his arms were already staring to trickle blood. It was as if the trees wanted him to get raped by a phsycopath.

After what seemed like hours, the running was starting to take its toll on Naruto. His legs felt rubbery like they were going to collapse under him any minute, his heart was exploding out of his chest and Naruto's lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

After a few more minutes Naruto collapsed to his knees hypervenailting, sweat dripped from his matted hair forming droplets on the mossy floor.

Just then he felt a sharp kick to his back which sent him sprawling onto his stomache and eating a mouthful of dirt. "Bad fucking idea Naruto." That deep voice sounded except this time it was dripping with venom. _Aww not again! _Thought Naruto. _How did he get here so fast?_

The another kick to his side flipped him over onto his back with a boot planted firmly on his chest ellicting a gasp form the blonde. "okay, I guess I was expecting this, but I haven't given up hope yet, all you need is a little more motavation…" the figure said mock casually.

"If you don't help me…" the figure suddenly turned serious whipping his head around to stare Naruto on the eye. "Then I'll kill your little girlfriend." (A/N pretty striaght forward guy huh?) Naruto's eyes widened at this, gasping, at this point is was getting harder to breath. "You wouldn't dare." Growled Naruto though it came out a little breathy.

"Oh? Wouldn't I?" the figure pulled out Nartuo's knife from his cloak pressing the cold blade to Nartuo's neck. "I think I would."

"So whats it going be Naruto?" Naruto's first impulse….say no, like this guy was actually going to go through with it?

Then he thought about his knife, _how was that guy supposed to take it without me noticing a thing?__No ones that good……_.. Then Naruto's thoughts turned to Sasuke, _what has he ever done for me, I've stuck with him through everything and all he does is complain_, the thought of the two of them leaving together tonight made Naruto quake with anger.

"Okay I'll do it." Naruto's hand instanly flew to his mouth, did he just say what he thinks he said. "Just don't lay a hand on Sakura or you'll regret it." It felt like his mouth and his brain wre disconnected…._stupid stupid shouldn't have said that Naruto _he beat himself up inside.

The cloaked figure thin lips spread into a grin hidden by the shadows of his hood. He leaned into Nartuo's face until their lips just brushed, "I'll contact you." He whispered and stayed just a moment longer before jumping off him. In a spin of his cloak he was gone walking into the night until he was swallowed up by shadows that welcomed him with open arms, leaving the boy there panting and with doubt in his heart.

_The web has been spun……_..

**A/N ya that chapter was pretty slow moving cause the encounter with the stranger was pretty much all that happened so sorry… but hope you liked it! Plzz review as always and you ppl will never guess who the guy is….actually I don't know either, I'm excepting ideas for who this dark guy is so help me!**

**Lots-o-love **

**Bitter-sweet33**


End file.
